Inside Ron's Head for a Small Part of HBP
by Chronic Doodler
Summary: This is how I think that Ron and Lavender ended up getting together. Starting from Ron leaving the Quidditch changing room after the Felix Felixis debacle and end with ...it was hard to tell whose hands where whose. Fluffy. Not great literature. Enjoy!


(A/N) Ever wonder just how Ron and Lavender hooked up? Well, here's what I think happened between the time when Ron leaves the Quidditch changing rooms and when Harry first sees Ron kissing Lavender at the party. It's kind of lame, and people have done it before, but I'm putting it up just for the sake of having something to put up. I hope it passes for ok. If there are mistakes, _please tell me! _I would hate to be caught with grammar mistakes! And now, without further ado, presenting:

**A Small Section of "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" In Ron-Vision**

**By Chron**

Ron strode past Hermione out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder. Leave Harry to sort her out. Bloody know-it-all. He just couldn't forget the way she'd looked, twisting her scarf in her hands, with her shiny hair wind-blown into a halo. He tried desperately to get her off his mind, and instead he thought of Ginny…unfortunately.

_"I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic!"_

The truth was, he _did _always hope that Fleur would kiss him on the cheek. He'd seen the way Hermione swelled up like Crookshanks whenever he scored even a tiny peck. It afforded him great satisfaction to know that he could prick at her jealousy, too.

_" If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"_

All he could think about now was Hermione's mouth, set in a straight hard line, disapproving. Always criticizing him with those long words. There must be a way to relax it; he knew it would be soft, and —What the hell was he thinking? Hadn't Hermione herself snogged Krum? If Ginny had said it, it must be true. So she'd soften up for Krum, but not him. He wasn't famous like Harry, or like precious little Viktor.

Well, there was one person who _would_ treat him like he was famous. Lavender. She was always flirting with him, and giggling when he passed. That's how the girls acted around Krum, and now Harry too.

He jumped the last few steps to the Fat Lady. "Dilligrout," he said in a terse voice.

"Congrats," said the Fat Lady, waving a glass of sherry at him. "You were a lucky boy today, oh-ho!" She swang shut with a loud bang and a hiccup.

Muttering darkly to himself, Ron nearly ran bang into Lavender and Parvati just outside the portrait hole. "Ron!" said Lavender loudly, giggling. "You were _so _great out there, we were just talking about you." Ron's face split into a slanted grin, and Lavender blushed.

"Want to get some pumpkin juice?" he said on a whim, leaning his broom against the wall. In fact, Parvati already had a drink, and Lavender did not. (Later Ron would wonder if they had planned it.)

"Sure," said Lavender, and they walked towards the drinks table. Ron went into a detailed recount of his success at the match, and she hung on his every word, giggling and blushing. He'd gotten a cup of juice, and was just reaching out for a pasty, when Lavender grabbed his hand and clutched it.

He was saved the embarassment of staring at her in shock, because Seamus and Dean came up and congratulated him, and he could compliment Dean on his flying. After they'd gone away, Lavender pulled his head closer to hers and said, "So, you're not taking Hermione Granger to Slughorn's Christmas party, are you?"

"Well—I—might've, but, but, no—no, I'm not taking her," spluttered Ron. "But, but, I'm not in the club, I can't go, with, I mean, with somebody, like, um, I couldn't take, um, you, for example." He quickly put down his pumpkin juice on a table, and coughed. Then something occurred to him that seemed brilliant, at the time. "That would have been fun, though." He coughed again, looking down. "To take you, I mean."

Lavender's eyebrows rose. Her eyelashes fluttered. "Oh, really?" she said in a deceptively passive voice, smiling crookedly. He watched her hand as she settled her cup on the windowsill. "Ron," she said in a commanding tone.

He looked away from the window and down at her. She was shorter than him, but nowhere near as perfectly petite as Hermione. She had straight blonde hair, so unlike Hermione's bountiful curls. Her blue eyes were nothing _like_ as warm as Hermione's brown ones, and he could tell because she was staring into his soulfully. Almost… expectantly.

Suddenly, he understood what he supposed his plan had been all along: He bent down and kissed her on the mouth. Once his eyes were closed, he could forget that Hermione always looked down on him and thought he was ignorant. Now he could nevermind the fact that she liked Krum better than she liked him. He'd found somebody who wanted to kiss _him _as much as _he_ wanted his peppery, bushy-haired know-it-all.

Somehow, in a matter of minutes, his impulsive first kiss turned into something much more than that. Apparently neither Lavender nor Ron had ever really made out with anyone before, and so they were obliged to explore the majority of possibilities. So there, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.


End file.
